In general, a mattress for a bed is a spring type mattress having a coil spring therein. However, the spring type mattress is problematic in that impacts applied to a local area of the mattress are transmitted to a surrounding area thus causing vibration. The spring type mattress is also problematic in that elasticity of the coil spring is set at the time of manufacturing so that a user may not arbitrarily adjust a degree of cushioning, and elasticity of the coil spring may be deteriorated after long-term use of the mattress.
In an effort to overcome the drawbacks of such a spring type mattress, an air mattress filled with air is used.
An air mattress is generally configured to have air injected thereinto to provide proper cushioning due to air pressure formed therein. The air mattress is comprised of a cushion portion having multiple air pockets, a bottom plate bonded to a lower surface of the cushion portion, and a frame assembly supporting a side surface of the cushion portion.
However, the air mattress in the related art is problematic in that changing of air pressure set at the time of manufacturing may be impossible. Thus, adjusting of pressure of the mattress for each part of a user's body depending on a user's body type may be impossible, and adjusting of air pressure of the mattress depending on user's health condition may be impossible.
Furthermore, the air mattress may be depressed at an upper portion due to the weight of a user, thereby failing to function properly as an air mattress.
Furthermore, it may be difficult for a user to adjust pressure of the air mattress as desired.
Furthermore, measuring and analyzing a sleep pattern and sleep quality of a user may be impossible.